Too much lucky to be in love
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: La primera misión que realizaban juntos en mucho tiempo. Después de todo, era justo lo que ambos necesitaban. El problema era que Lucy parecía estar dispuesta a estropearlo todo mientras coqueteaba con aquel cretino descarado...
1. De cómo una pelea tonta crea problemas

**N/A: **No, queridos fans, no os preocupéis que no he dejado abandonado mi otro proyecto. Es que, simplemente, me vino esta idea a la cabeza - realmente tan sólo la primera escena - gracias a un fanart, y ya salió todo fluidamente, de corrido. Pero me temo que - aviso ya para evitar infartos - estará dividido en dos partes. Al menos de momento. Igual luego añado una tercera porque me vuelva a quedar demasiado largo (sí, para mí doce páginas son muchas para un capítulo xD). Pero no desesperéis que tendrá final : 3

Como os habréis imaginado es un NaLu, y está ubicado justo después del evento en la isla Tenroujima, entre su regreso y la saga actual del torneo. Para los que no lo hayan leído, hay un leve spoiler mencionado por ahí que puede ser doloroso, de modo que os aconsejo que leáis bajo vuestro propio criterio y responsabilidad.

Y no hay mucho más que decir, creo. Espero que os guste y esas cositas que siempre deseo como buena persona xD

¡Un gran saludo!

PD: ¡Gracias a mi querida Umi por proporcionarme el título! T_T

**_Disclaimer: _**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y, como todos sabéis, esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro. _

* * *

**N**atsu bufó una vez más, horriblemente molesto. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa de aquella cafetería cualquiera para hundir el rostro en ellos sin dejar de mirar hacia la derecha, donde Lucy parloteaba alegremente con un muchacho que se mostraba abierta y descaradamente interesado por ella. La chica, con las mejillas coloreadas de un bonito color manzana, colocándose el pelo cada dos por tres tras la oreja, parpadeaba de forma coqueta y no hacía más que reírse sin parar de las estúpidas anécdotas que le estaba contando en ese momento. A su siniestra, Happy engullía pescaditos felizmente, ignorando completamente el resto de la escena. El único que parecía enfadado y aburrido era el pobre dragon slayer.

¡Y es que no era para menos! ¡Se habían llevado toda la mañana viajando en tren — soportando ese espantoso calvario — para poder realizar una misión y les pagasen! No para que Lucy se pusiese a ligar con el primer cretino de cara bonita que se les apareciese por la estación tropezando con ellos de forma 'accidental' y terminase arrastrándoles a aquel estúpido lugar donde todo eran parejitas y corazoncitos volando por doquier.

Lo cierto era que todo en ese tipejo le resultaba odioso. Desde sus ojos verdes, su revuelto pelo negro y su piel morena, hasta su sonrisa estúpidamente encantadora. Incluso su voz ronca. No era más que un patán que se creía que podía ir quitándole a su compañera de trabajo para tontear con ella sólo porque la consideraba bonita.

"_Angelical." _Habían sido sus palabras exactas. _"Robada del cielo y traída a esta vida de penurias._"

¡Era tan asquerosamente empalagoso que hasta le había quitado las ganas de comer! ¡Y lo peor era que a Lucy parecía gustarle todo aquello! ¡No podía comprenderlo! Las mujeres eran tan rematadamente extrañas…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró muy sonoramente, en un claro intento por llamar la atención de su amiga para que recordase que tenían cosas que hacer. Hubiese podido darse por satisfecho si además el susodicho Romeo — Edgar les había dicho que se llamaba — no le hubiese mirado con cara de odio absoluto por interrumpir en su proceso de cortejo para intervenir.

—¿Sucede algo? — dijo, con voz excesivamente melosa.

Natsu separó los párpados y le miró durante unos segundos. Luego le ignoró y pasó a los ojos castaños de Lucy, que parecía haber vuelto al mundo.

—Tenemos cosas que hacer, Lucy. En serio. Vámonos.

Happy terminó con su último bocadito y se echó sobre la mesa, pasándose una de sus patitas por su barriga llena de comida fresca. Natsu desvió una de sus manos para acariciar a su amigo tras las orejas, esperando la respuesta de la chica, quien parecía buscar una excusa. No sabía si para el cretino o para él.

—Bueno… — miró el reloj que había colgado de la pared y palideció — Natsu tiene razón, me temo. Debemos irnos.

—¿Tan pronto he de separarme de ti, mi flor?

Lucy enrojeció todavía más y empezó a hacer esas estúpidas muecas que llevaba a cabo cuando se sentía halagada. Natsu rodó los ojos, completamente tentado de cogerla como un saco de patatas y llevársela de allí, por muchísimo que patalease. Al final optó por levantarse, farfullando cosas que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a oír mientras cogía su maleta para echársela al hombro.

—Hasta luego, Lucy. Vámonos, Happy.

La chica pareció ponerse nerviosa en ese momento. Se dirigió a Edgar con una de sus mejores sonrisas, diciéndole algo para intentar tranquilizarle antes de salir corriendo detrás de la estela de su amigo, que ya estaba saliendo de la cafetería. Lucy le agarró del brazo, buscando detenerle, y le miró con cierta actitud de reproche.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? Sólo estábamos charlando.

—No, lo que hacíais era perder el tiempo. Hemos venido a trabajar, Lucy, no a hacer el idiota.

—¡No estaba haciendo el idiota!

—¡Claro que sí! Sólo tonteabas con ese cretino. Pero que da igual. Quédate con él. Nosotros nos iremos a buscar a ese estúpido mago.

La misión que habían aceptado era la de capturar a un tipejo, al parecer hechicero, que no dejaba de molestar a las jovencitas de la ciudad. En un principio Happy y él habían tramado, como otras tantas veces, utilizar a su amiga como cebo para atraerle, dándole luego una soberana paliza entre los tres, cuando ya estuviese en el bote. Algo sencillo, rápido y sustancioso. Pero Lucy se estaba encargando de complicarlo todo. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de ella y se marchó a paso ligero ante el desconcierto de su pequeño gato volador, que lo siguió flotando a su lado, sin comprender muy bien qué estaba sucediendo. Cada vez más lejos, una tremendamente indignada Lucy no paraba de gritarle que era un estúpido descerebrado y cosas semejantes, pero en ningún momento se giró para plantarle cara. Ni siquiera cuando olió la sal de sus lágrimas en el viento. Continuó caminando ardiendo de rabia — al menos no literalmente —.

—Natsu… — preguntó Happy pasado unos minutos, cuando se atrevió a abrir la boca—. ¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto con Lucy?

El dragon slayer no respondió, pero disminuyó levemente su paso. Incluso la expresión de su rostro se relajó un poco, quizás algo arrepentido por lo brusco que había sido sin motivo alguno — tenía la mala costumbre de decir lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza —, pero cuando lo giró, la chica ya no estaba donde la había dejado. Probablemente había vuelto al interior del local a llorarle encima a ese idiota. Notando que la vena del cuello volvía a latirle con fuerza, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, esta vez algo más deprisa incluso que antes. Lo único que podía pensar era que tenía muchas ganas de terminar ese maldito trabajo para regresar a Magnolia.

Y que Lucy dejase de mirar a ese estúpido con ojos de niñata enamorada. ¡Esa no era _su _Lucy! ¡Aquello no tenía sentido!

—¡Natsu, espérame! ¡Natsu! — Happy tuvo que acelerar porque el dragon slayer se alejaba a toda velocidad, sabiendo que luego eso le pasaría factura.

Por otro lado, la puerta del local se cerró sonoramente cuando Lucy la dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas, frustrada y dolorida por la actitud de Natsu. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? ¡Sólo estaba divirtiéndose un poco! ¡Acababa de saber que su padre había muerto hacía muy poco, tenía derecho! Cierto era que tenían una misión, pero no era tan urgente como para no poder gastar un par de horas en algo así. A fin de cuentas, si tenía que ser el cebo para algún mago pervertido y grasiento, ¿por qué no en una cafetería, intentando aparentar ser una chica normal y corriente? No podía comprenderle en absoluto. Al menos el rostro sonriente de Edgar le recibió gratamente en la mesa en la que le había dejado, donde volvió a tomar asiento tras pasar las manos por los bajos de su falda antes de dejarse caer sobre el cómodo sillón.

—¿No te ibas con tu amigo?

Lucy soltó algo de aire bruscamente y apretó las manos sobre la mesa, visiblemente enfadada. Aquello pareció divertir al joven, que la miró como si fuese una tierna criatura.

—Ha decidido marcharse solo, así que he decidido regresar contigo.

—Comprendo. ¿Habéis discutido?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Edgar alargó el brazo y con los dedos le quitó algunos restos de lágrimas que se habían quedado adheridos a sus pestañas rubias. Ni lo había notado. Apurada, se pasó el dorso de la mano para terminar de limpiarlas, sintiéndose un poco mal otra vez. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado con ella. Al volver a alzar la vista, pareció caer en la cuenta del tipo de sitio en el que se encontraban, todo parejitas y de color de rosa. Se horrorizó por haber hecho a Natsu quedarse en un sitio como ese en compañía de un completo desconocido que sólo le cantaba alabanzas por su hermosura, después del empeño y la ilusión que le había puesto a aquel trabajo, aunque eso supusiese hacer de conejillo de indias de nuevo. ¿Por qué demonios no le había seguido para pedirle perdón por su comportamiento infantil y se había marchado con él?

"_Qué vergüenza de mí… Por favor, no he crecido nada."_

Se echó el pelo hacia detrás y se levantó, muy digna, ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No. Es sólo… Que voy a buscar a Natsu.

—¿No decías que…?

—Sí, pero he hecho mal. No debí dejar que se fuese solo. — Se mordió el labio inferior, buscando una excusa que sonase bastante más convincente que 'no soporto haberle hecho quedarse rodeado de parejas estúpidas estando él solo'—. Es un desastre y seguro que acaba destrozando algo, como siempre. Cuando nos conocimos se las apañó para echar abajo una ciudad entera, así que si le dejo solo, imagínate.

De pronto, el rostro del joven se había ido deformando en una mueca bastante siniestra. Lucy sintió que se le erizaban todos y cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, fue algo tan leve que ni siquiera parecía haber sucedido. Al segundo, sonreía de nuevo encantadoramente y la incitaba a quedarse con él sólo con el brillo de sus ojos verdes. La muchacha tragó. Ya no le parecía tan tremendamente atractivo como antes. De hecho, una pequeña alarma se había instaurado en su interior, alertándole para que saliese corriendo de allí cuanto antes. Pero no lo hizo.

—Debes de quererle mucho.

Aquella afirmación le cogió completamente fuera de combate.

—¿Cómo dices?

—A tu amigo Natsu. Si no, no entiendo por qué viajas con él cuando es tan peligroso.

—En realidad no te interesa. — Respondió, algo molesta . Natsu podía serlo para cualquier enemigo, sin embargo ella jamás correría peligro alguno a su lado y lo sabía. Aquel idiota no era nadie para ir diciendo esas cosas —. Pero es porque somos amigos. Un equipo.

—¿Ah, sí? — Edgar alzó una ceja, sonriendo con algo de malicia—. ¿Sólo eso? Entonces me siento mucho más aliviado.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo muy bien hacia dónde quería encaminar la conversación. Claro que sólo eran amigos. Que sólo eran un equipo. Junto con Erza y Gray, ¡el más fuerte de Fairy Tail! Pero ninguno de los otros dos habían podido acompañarles en esa ocasión, así que se habían marchado los tres juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Como en las primeras veces. Sintió un pequeño golpe de nostalgia golpearle el interior. En realidad, había pasado muchísimo desde la última vez que únicamente habían sido Natsu, Happy y ella. Habían sucedido tantas cosas, tantas aventuras, tantas situaciones descabelladas y atronadoras… Tantos momentos en los que la única baza para continuar era tener fe el uno en el otro. Desde la isla Tenroujima, al luchar contra ese gordo que había utilizado su cuerpo para enfrentarse a él, no habían tenido oportunidad alguna. Y anterior a esa… ¿Cuándo había dejado de hacer misiones con Natsu? Casi ni lo atisbaba, y eso la entristeció, sintiéndose aún peor, por caer en la cuenta de que, quizás, se había mostrado tan ilusionado por poder estar juntos de nuevo. A solas.

"_Eso suena a cita."_ En su cabeza, una vocecilla muy similar a la de Happy retumbó con sorna, haciendo que enrojeciese hasta la raíz del pelo.

Recordó a Mirajane el estúpido malentendido que había provocado muchísimo tiempo atrás, sintiéndose de nuevo como una niña estúpida al reaccionar de una forma tan exagerada por pensar en ella y en Natsu de esa manera. ¡Eran amigos! ¡Sólo amigos! … ¿Verdad? Continuó cavilando, importándole muy poco o nada que Edgar siguiese allí, observándola como quien admira una bella pintura. Lo cierto era que, a sus ojos, Lucy era una mujer demasiado hermosa para andar junto con ese cretino de pelo rosa y su repelente gato azul con alas. Debía hacer algo para alejarla, aunque resultaba tremendamente evidente que el vínculo que se había forjado entre ellos era fuerte.

"_Demasiado, para mi gusto."_

Suspirando pesadamente, arrastró la silla al levantarse y fue hacia la barra para pagar la comanda. Después regresó junto a una atónita Lucy, quien se apresuró en apartarse de él cuando le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, detalle que, desde luego, no pasó inadvertido.

—Ehm, ¿qué sucede?

—¿No resulta evidente? Está claro que estás muy preocupada, así que voy a ayudarte a encontrarle.

—¿… En serio?

—¡Claro que sí! Ya dejaremos nuestra cita para otro día. — Le guiñó un ojo y le indicó que saliese del local antes que él.

Fuera, Lucy recapacitaba un poco, pensando que quizás le había juzgado malamente. Aunque la expresión que había tomado su rostro segundos antes era difícil de olvidar. De modo que se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de él mientras avanzaba por la ciudad, intentando adivinar qué dirección había tomado su amigo. Tras ella, Edgar sonreía. No iba a ser difícil que la joven terminase cayendo en sus manos.

* * *

Un par de horas después, en la otra punta de la ciudad, un derrotado Natsu se dejaba caer de cara contra un edificio de piedra marrón, mientras Happy revoloteaba, sintiéndose también tremendamente vencido, puesto que no había forma alguna de dar con el mago pervertido. Y eso les desesperaba. Sobre todo el pensar que a Lucy se le habría ocurrido alguna estrategia para dar con él… o al menos, ella habría atraído a ese tipo sin dudarlo. A no ser que fuese de gustos extraños como Everlue.

—Natsu… — se quejó el gato—. No encontramos nada.

—Aye… — comentó, deprimido.

Comenzaron a moverse sin demasiadas ganas. La gente les evitaba por ir tambaleándose con un cierto aura de oscuridad a su alrededor, demasiado preocupados ya por sus propios _affaires_ que porque unos extraños anduviesen como fantasmas por toda la zona. Así, llegaron hasta una bonita fuente en cuyo centro se encontrada, esculpida, la figura de una hada danzarina a la que no le hicieron el menor caso. Tomaron asiento en los bordes de la misma, hundidos en su propia miseria, sin percatarse de que a su lado un hombre mayor lloriqueaba mientras le daba de comer a unos bonitos patos que nadaban felizmente en el agua.

Happy se colocó entre el desconocido y Natsu, con la cabeza gacha. Emitió un leve suspiro antes de caer en la cuenta de que había alguien a su lado, y que aquel señor que parecía tan triste y derrotado como ellos podía llegar a saber algo.

—Oye, Natsu. ¿Y si le preguntamos a él? — señaló al tipo con la pata derecha mientras que usaba la izquierda para llamar la atención de su amigo.

—¡Eres un genio, Happy! ¿¡Por qué no se nos habrá ocurrido antes!? — Se levantó para colocarse frente a él—. Disculpe, señor ¿Sabría usted dónde podríamos encontrar al mago pervertido?

El hombre giró la cabeza, conmocionado, dejó de hablar con los patos y le cogió de los brazos, comenzando a zarandearle con fuerza.

—¿¡Sois magos!? ¿¡Habéis venido a detenerle!? ¡Por favor, por favor, salvad a mi pobre Sally!

Natsu alzó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver su hija con el salido?

—¿¡Cómo que…!? ¿¡No lo sabéis!? — la cara que pusieron los dos fuer claro indicador de su ignorancia. El señor se calmó un poco y suavizó el agarre, si bien Natsu probablemente no había sentido absolutamente nada en las zonas de presión—. No lo sabéis… ¿Acaso no dejaron constancia de ello en el cartel del trabajo?

—Lo único que decía era que en esta ciudad había un mago pervertido que se dedicaba a perseguir jovencitas — aclaró Happy ante la atónita mirada de su interlocutor.

—¿¡Cómo se les ocurre!? Escuchad, ese tipo se hace llamar Dorian, y no sólo se limita a molestar a las chicas… Al principio sí que era así, pero hace ya casi un mes… — las manos le temblaron — empezó a secuestrarlas. No sabemos dónde la tienen y estamos desesperados… Mi Sally, mi Sally… — extrajo una foto de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se la tendió para que la viesen —. Si podéis encontrarla, por favor…

Natsu cogió la imagen mientras Happy se colocaba a su lado para ver, flotando en el aire. Y a ambos se le cortó la respiración al contemplar a la muchacha reflejada en ella. Lo primero que hizo el dragon slayer fue girar la cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles, sin que el hombre pudiese comprender qué estaba sucediendo. El gato subió lo más alto que pudo, tremendamente apurado también, mirando por doquier.

—¡Natsu! ¡Natsu, no la veo!

—Maldición. — Le dejó la foto al señor en la mano—. ¿Todas las chicas que han desaparecido son como su hija?

—Bueno… Sí, pero…

Salió corriendo sin dar ningún tipo de explicación mientras escuchaba de fondo los gritos del tipo, que le deseaba buena suerte en su búsqueda. Pero Natsu no escuchaba nada. No atendía a nada que no fuese intentar encontrar el olor de Lucy por las calles de la ciudad. La chica de la foto era tremendamente parecida a ella, tanto en la forma de vestir como en el color de pelo y casi el peinado, con la diferencia de que tenía el rostro pecoso y algo más redondeado, amén de unos bonitos ojos azules. Si todas eran como ella… Si todas se parecían a Lucy…

Tan acelerado como estaba no conseguía prestar atención adecuadamente, de modo que optó por detenerse, con el corazón en un puño, y relajarse. Pero le costaba. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era que la había dejado sola. ¡Sola! Sabía que era fuerte, pero también demasiado atolondrada, y con alguien así rondando por la zona… Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, intentando dejar de lado pensamientos negativos. Nada le garantizaba que estuviese en peligro. Sí, probablemente siguiese en esa estúpida cafetería, o al menos con ese cretino. Sí. Lucy iba a estar bien. Lucy iba a estar bien. Si algo le sucedía, él podía ayudarla.

De pronto le llegó su aroma, leve, como una caricia. Aspiró rápidamente y varias veces, intentando no perder la esencia, buscando el origen de la misma. Cuando estuvo bien seguro de la dirección que debía de tomar, comenzó a correr otra vez, ahora con la certeza de que podía encontrarla. Desde las alturas, Happy se fijó en que Natsu había vuelto a tomar el ritmo así que empezó a seguirle, inspeccionando el terreno para ver si daba con ella antes que su amigo y poder advertirle. Pero pronto la ciudad comenzó a terminarse, y Natsu comenzó a pensar que se había equivocado de fragancia, porque era tan leve que casi se perdía sola en el ambiente. Sin embargo, había algo dentro de su cabeza que le obligaba a seguir esa esencia, no perderla ni un solo momento. Su fuero interno reconocía que era la de Lucy. Sabía que era la de Lucy. Por muy débil que fuese podía localizarla allá donde fuere, porque la conocía casi mejor que ninguna otra en el mundo. Por eso, cuando llegaron a los lindes de la urbe y no había ni rastro de ella, el muchacho supo que sus temores se habían hecho realidad.

Aquel tipejo la había atrapado.

Y por su culpa. Porque había sido tan estúpido como para dejarla sola cuando estaban en una misión como aquella. Porque se había molestado estúpidamente con ella.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Lucy…"_

—¡Vamos, Happy!

—¡Aye, sir!

El gato le cogió de la espalda, como era habitual, y prácticamente a ras del suelo, comenzaron a volar en la dirección que la nariz de Natsu le indicaba.

"_Tranquila, Lucy. Te salvaré, te lo prometo."_

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, la joven manga estelar abría los ojos, aturdida. Confundida, se percató de que había muchas caras que la estaban observando con curiosidad en ese momento, lo cual provocó que prácticamente saltase del lecho en el que estaba acostada hacia atrás, alejándose de las personas que la estaban mirando. Se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que no eran más que muchachas jóvenes, unas nueve, todas ellas rubias y más o menos de su edad y apariencia.

—¿Qué…? — dejó de estar a la defensiva para acercarse a las dos que estaban sentadas en la cama que había estado ocupando, quienes la recibieron con una tibia sonrisa en el rostro, casi compasiva.

—Hola. No sabes cuánto sentimos encontrarte aquí.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿No sabes qué te ha pasado?

—No… — comentó, notando aún la cabeza pesada—. Lo último que recuerdo es haber salido con Edgar a buscar a Natsu y luego aparecer aquí con vosotras.

—¡Maldito cerdo! — gritó una al lejos, alzando el puño—. ¿¡Ahora se llama Edgar!? ¡A mí me dijo que era Ujio!

—¡A mí Steve!

—¡A mí Mario!

Lucy parpadeó, confusa, examinando la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era grande, pero no como para contenerlas a todas, de modo que supuso que el resto estaba hospedaba en otros lugares. Lo cierto es que su diseño era encantador, muy femenino, con las paredes pintadas de blanco, encajes en tonos pastel, azules, verdes, amarillos… Los cojines parecían blanditos, rodeados de peluches de ositos, conejitos, y un gato que, misteriosamente, se parecía a Happy, salvo que era de color violeta, con sus alitas blancas incluidas. Había tres camas iguales, todas ellas con edredones mullidos, de flores y corazones. La muchacha se deslizó hasta poner los pies en el suelo. No había ni una sola ventana por la que mirar, tan sólo una puerta principal.

—¡Ah! — de pronto pareció caer. Se llevó las manos a las caderas, horrorizándose al notar que no tenía las llaves de sus espíritus—. ¡Maldito cerdo! ¡No sólo me secuestra si no que me quita mis llaves! ¡Como le pille le mataré!

—Yo soy Sally — una de ellas, la que había estado más cerca junto a la cama, se levantó y le tendió la mano —, ellas son Marie, Tsubame, Danielle, Leona, Talulla, Naru, Kelly y Susan. ¿Y tú?

—Lucy — respondió, sonriéndoles con algo de cansancio—. ¿Cómo hemos terminado aquí?

—Es por culpa de ese pervertido de Dorian. Se dedica a secuestrar chicas rubias del pueblo y a encerrarlas en su estúpido escondite subterráneo. — Contestó Naru, con los carrillos hinchados—. ¡Un mago no debería hacer uso de sus poderes para este tipo de cosas!

"_¿Mago…?"_

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¡Edgar era el mago salido que molestaba chicas! ¿¡Cómo había podido no verlo!? Se sintió tan avergonzada de sí misma que incluso se sonrojó; debía de ser la idiota más grande de la historia de todos los mundos. Por supuesto que lo más normal del mundo era, buscando a un acosador, fiarte del primer cretino que te dijese cosas bonitas. Estuvo tentada de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared hasta hacer un agujero del tamaño del cuerpo de Happy, pero como no quería asustar más a las chicas, desistió. Simplemente se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró profundamente, hundiéndose algo más en su miseria. No sólo se había enfadado con Natsu por un desconocido sino que encima había resultado ser el cretino acosador… No iba a poder mirarle a la cara en la vida.

"_¡Un momento! A no ser…"_ Podía intentar vencerle ella sola y decirle a su amigo que todo había sido un elaboradísimo plan maestro para despistarle. Con lo ingenuo que era el muchacho, seguro que la creía. _"Sí, seguro que sí."_

Entonces recordó su rostro enfadado cuando había salido tras él de la cafetería, y algo le golpeó en el estómago desde el interior de su cuerpo. La sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro desapareció, dejando paso a algo parecido al desasosiego. Estaba claro que había decepcionado a Natsu; aquello le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Incluso que el que le hubiesen tomado el pelo como una estúpida. No podía encima ir y mentirle por haberse comportado como una niñata adolescente sobre hormonada.

—¿Lucy? — Sally se colocó a su lado, con el semblante preocupado, y le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás llorando.

—¿Qué…? — se tocó las mejillas. Estaban húmedas. Bufó, limpiándoselas con fuerza. Desde luego, con esa actitud no iba a conseguir absolutamente nada—. No os preocupéis. Simplemente es que me ha hecho sentirme como una tonta.

—Como a todas, querida. — Añadió Kelly—. Como a todas. Con esa carita mona que te trae, esos ojazos… Empieza a contarte cosas bonitas, y claro, caes rendida.

—Encima como tampoco hay muchos chicos guapos en el pueblo que digamos. Pues era bien fácil… — Marie se levantó de la silla del pequeño tocador que había a la derecha de la habitación, entre dos de las camas, y se acercó a ellas.

—¿Y no habéis pensado en salir de aquí? — preguntó Lucy.

—¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Ese tipo es un hechicero! ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo sin ayuda? Además, Lulla es la que más tiempo lleva aquí y la última vez que lo intentó terminó inconsciente durante varios días. — La mencionada asintió con la cabeza, confirmando lo dicho.

—¡Entonces no os preocupéis más por eso! — se puso de pie de golpe e hizo el signo de la victoria con los dedos, guiñando un ojo—. Tenéis ante vosotras a una genuina maga estelar. — Aquella afirmación arrancó exclamaciones de sorpresa de todas sus compañeras de 'celda'—. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es conseguir recuperar mis llaves y podré darle una paliza por todas nosotras. — Se llevó la mano a la boca, pensativa—. ¿Dónde podría haberlas dejado…?

Se sucedieron unos segundos de relativo silencio, en el que sólo los leves cuchicheos de las chicas eran el único sonido. Lo cierto era que Lucy no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, ni si quiera cómo de grande era el lugar en el que las tenía presas. Pero probablemente ellas sí, ya que decían llevar bastante tiempo. Le llamó la atención que, a pesar de estar en cautividad, todas iban bien vestidas y aseadas, sin rastro alguno de haber pasado hambre o necesidad. Estaba claro que Edgar… Dorian, no las retenía para hacerles daño.

"_Sólo es un guarro…"_ pensó con desagrado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró, mientras su mente viajaba directamente hacia su compañero de misión. _"Natsu, ¿dónde estás?"_

—¡Lucy! — Tsubame se acercó a ella, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, colocando las manos sobre su regazo para llamar su atención—. Creemos saber dónde puede haber dejado tus llaves ese cerdo, pero tú sola no vas a conseguirlo. ¡Déjanos ayudarte!

—¡Estáis locas! ¡Ese tipo puede haceros daño! Vosotras mismas lo habéis dicho, es un mago y no podéis hacerle frente.

—Pero no es lo mismo — añadió Danielle—, nosotras conocemos este lugar mejor que tú. ¡Adivina en qué gastamos el tiempo cuando Dorian se va de paseo a por nuevas chicas! Generalmente no está mucho por aquí. Sólo un par de días a la semana, para estar a solas con sus capturas recientes.

—Aún así, puede haceros lo mismo que a Talulla. No puedo permitirlo, lo siento.

—¡Pero tienes que permitir que una de nosotras vaya a buscarlas! — Suplicó Marie—. No hace mucho que te trajo aquí y dentro de poco vendrá para llevarte a su habitación. Si no te encuentra sospechará y entonces nuestra oportunidad se irá volando con el viento.

—¿Y no es su habitación donde las tiene guardadas…?

En ese momento sonaron unos golpes contundentes que provocaron que todas se sobresaltasen. Sally se lanzó sobre ella contra la cama y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que Lucy abriese los ojos, confundida, pero asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó, muy decidida, y caminó hacia delante mientras Kelly le abría la puerta deseándole buena suerte. "Y sobre todo ganas." Le había dicho. Al otro lado se topó con el atractivo rostro de Edgar, que esta vez no le provocó ni una pizca de placer visual, sabiendo lo que era y lo que estaba haciendo. Atravesó el umbral con los puños apretados y caminó, orgullosa, cuando le cedió el paso. Mientras andaban por los pasillos de piedra oscura, pudo percatarse de que tampoco había ventanas, sólo antorchas prendidas, lo que le hizo pensar que quizás estarían bajo tierra. Eso dificultaría el que Natsu la encontrase, pero como se había metido en ese embrollo ella sola, sería la única encargada de salir de allí. Las palabras de Sally le golpeaban la cabeza con insistencia.

"No te fíes ni un pelo de lo que veas. Creemos que es ilusionista o algo así porque ninguna ha dado una descripción de él igual que la otra. Así que ten cuidado."

Respiró profundamente. Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras avanzaban por los pasillos y recovecos de aquella fortaleza subterránea. Lucy intentó recordar el camino para poder volver sola, pero fue en vano. Demasiadas vueltas. Demasiadas esquinas iguales. El muy maldito lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Se preguntaba cómo iban a lograr las chicas hacerse con sus llaves y regresar sanas y salvas antes de su retorno. Se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de dejar de pensar en Natsu, a pesar de que estaba intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Al final su subconsciente siempre terminaba dependiendo de él, sobre todo sabiendo que estaba tan cerca y que probablemente ya la estaba buscando.

"_O a lo mejor no. A lo mejor se ha cansado de dar vueltas sin encontrar a Edgar y se ha tirado en el hotel a descansar…"_

Otra vez esa extraña sensación golpeándole en la boca del estómago. No, eso no era posible. Seguro que estaba tras su pista. Sí. Seguro.

—Pareces preocupada, Lucy, querida. — Su voz ahora le resultaba empalagosa y excesivamente melosa. Tuvo ganas de meterle una piedra en la boca para hacerle callar. ¡Se sentía tan estúpida!

—No lo estoy en absoluto. — Respondió, aunque tembló un poco al hablar.

—Claro que no, porque tu príncipe azul vendrá a buscarte.

Al principio tuvo problemas para identificar que se refería a Natsu. Cuando su mente fue capaz de procesarlo, enrojeció, más por la vergüenza que por otra cosa, no porque realmente considerase que pudiese llegar a serlo… ¿Verdad?

—Natsu vendrá. — Fue lo único que dijo. Más como una sentencia que otra cosa. E intentó no romperle la cara cuando empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—Pues no sé cómo va a encontrarnos, si no estamos a la vista. — Por fin se detuvo frente a una puerta. Introdujo una llave antigua en la cerradura y la giró. El 'clic' que sonó fue indicativo de que se había abierto, así que empujó hacia el interior mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle paso nuevamente—. Por favor.

La atravesó, dando con una estancia mucho más amplia que la habitación que habían estado ocupando ella y las chicas. Su decoración era bastante más frugal, sencilla, masculina, de muy buen gusto. Muebles negros y blancos, pulidos, de una gran calidad. Una enorme cama estaba al fondo contra la pared, con doseles, bonitos cojines bordeados con puntillas blancas, además se sábanas que parecían de seda. A Lucy se le puso la carne de gallina al contemplarla, imaginándose todo tipo de escenas… de poco agrado para ella. Edgar dio un portazo y cerró con llave, provocándole un nuevo sobresalto. Caminó un par de pasos hacia delante, alejándose del colchón para dirigirse hacia el escritorio, sin un solo papel encima.

—Eres la más hermosa de cuantas mujeres he recogido. ¿Lo sabes, Lucy? — comenzó a aproximarse a ella sinuosamente. La chica empezó a tantear la mesa que tenía detrás, buscando algo contundente que lanzarle si se acercaba demasiado, pero no conseguía dar con nada. La idea de que le tocase le estaba dando asco. Sin embargo, no podía moverse ni un ápice—. Lo cierto es que me gustas bastante más que las otras. — Al llegar a su lado le acarició el rostro con los dedos. Lucy giró la cara para evitar el contacto en la mayor medida dentro de lo posible y cerró los ojos—. Además, eres poderosa. Juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas. Sólo tendrías que quedarte conmigo… — La estaba seduciendo claramente y lo peor era que estaba cayendo en su juego—. Despacharía a las otras. Te sería fiel…

"_No… No, no quiero esto. Por favor… Natsu…"_

—Te podría dar cosas que ese cretino de tu amigo ni siquiera sabe que existen…

Aquello le hizo separar los párpados con brusquedad, y si bien estuvo tentada de mirarle a la cara para pedirle explicaciones, no lo hizo. Simplemente preguntó, notando como una especie de gusano empezaba a revolvérsele en las tripas de puros nervios.

—¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en sacarle…?

—Oh, vamos, no creas que soy estúpido. Cualquier idiota puede darse cuenta de lo que es más que evidente.

"_¿Evidente? ¿Qué es evidente?"_

No lo entendía. No comprendía nada. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Quería que apareciese de la nada, como siempre, destrozando las paredes y arreándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a ese idiota para que dejase de tocarla mientras decía incoherencias. Sobre todo cuando empezó a notar que los dedos de su mano subían por el trozo de pierna que estaba al aire para colarse por debajo de su falda. Quería patalear, llorar, escupirle en la cara y salir corriendo de allí. Pero no podía. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿¡Por qué!?

"_Magia…" _

De pronto se escuchó un tremendo estruendo que venía del exterior, como una especie de explosión, seguidos de unos alaridos que le resultaban tremendamente conocidos. Edgar se separó de ella bruscamente mientras a Lucy se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y gritaba a pleno pulmón. Como si no tuviese otra vida.

—¡Natsu!


	2. De cómo se solucionan los problemas

**N/A: **Bueno, queridos fans, aquí os traigo la segunda parte de este pequeño fic. Al principio era un one-shot que pasó a ser un 'two-shot'. Y como me estaba quedando, nuevamente, el capítulo demasiado largo, va a ser un 'three-shot', donde el siguiente capítulo va a ser simplemente un pequeño epílogo que narre la conclusión de todo lo sucedido. Me ha costado horrores sacar este, y no estoy muy satisfecha con todas las partes que lo componen, pero como sé que tampoco me iba a salir nada mejor, aquí os lo dejo.

Ya sabéis, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y demases, hay un recuadrito abajo donde podéis dejar constancia de todo ello :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Un saludo!

**_Disclaimer: _**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y, como todos sabéis, esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro. _

* * *

**N**ada tenía ningún sentido. Llevaba cerca de media hora dando vueltas por la misma zona del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, donde el aroma de Lucy se había concentrado hasta desaparecer. Pero por mucho que recorría los alrededores, buscaba, pateaba rocas y tiraba árboles, no había forma de dar con el lugar donde ese cretino la tenía escondida. No dejaba de farfullar maldiciones, revolverse el pelo y rechinar los dientes, mientras de su cuerpo comenzaban a manar ondas de calor que ascendían por la presión. Happy volaba torno a él, tan confuso como su amigo. Si el olfato de Natsu les había conducido hasta allí, Lucy debía estar. ¿Por qué entonces no habían dado con ella? Se quedó flotando en un punto inconcreto, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte, algo apesadumbrado. A saber qué le estaría haciendo ese desalmado a su amiga mientras no estaban delante…

—Lucy… —susurró. A pesar de lo mucho que se metía con ella, el exceed había desarrollado por la chica un cariño incluso semejante al que tenía por Natsu. ¿Qué iban a hacer sin su amiga de ahora en adelante?

Descendió un poco más, lejos de donde el dragon slayer destrozaba todo a su alrededor, ofuscado, y entonces fue cuando lo vio. En el suelo había una piedra muy extraña que sobresalía por encima de la hierba. Curioso, Happy se posó en tierra, caminó hacia el lugar en el que estaba y la cogió con sus pequeñas patitas, percatándose de que parecía estar fuertemente atada a algo. Tiró y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que trastabilló consigo mismo para caer de culo, llevándose con él lo que parecía una anilla ligada a una gruesa cadena algo mohosa de color gris. Sorprendido, se giró.

—¡Natsu! ¡Natsu, mira lo que he encontrado! ¡Natsu!

El muchacho, aún enfadado, se volvió hacia Happy, y su rostro cambió completamente al ver que su amiguito había encontrado aquello. Corrió hacia donde estaba, prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Los músculos rechinaron mientras una gran losa de piedra aparecía de la nada, elevándose del suelo, cayendo hacia el otro lado, dejando perfectamente visible una bajada cuadrangular por la que descendían unas escaleras. El olor de Lucy se perdía levemente hacia el interior de la tierra.

—¡Bien hecho, Happy! —el exceed sacó sus alas y dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, satisfecho.

Los dos bajaron apresuradamente, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar sus pasos ni su llegada. Todo el pasillo hacia el interior era de piedra, al igual que la escaleras. La única iluminación que empezó a llegarles cuando llevaban unos minutos fueron las antorchas prendidas que colgaban de las paredes. El aire era cada vez más viciado, cargado, lo que hacía suponer que la ventilación no era demasiado buena en aquel lugar. Aquello suponía también sus pequeñas ventajas, puesto que era más fácil que se conservasen los aromas de las personas que estaban allí abajo. Pero de entre los retazos de diferentes olores, mezclado con el de Lucy, estaba el de Edgar. Aquello hizo que los pelos de la nuca se le pusiesen de punta y aceleró el paso considerablemente.

Después de mucho rato llegaron al primer pasillo recto, que se bifurcaba en otros tres. Natsu cerró los ojos y empezó a olisquear el ambiente, buscando a su amiga. Retomó la carrera cuando consiguió detectarla, recorriendo así el laberíntico lugar en el que estaban en aquel momento. Sin embargo, llegados a un punto, se hizo confuso, probablemente porque le había estado haciendo dar vueltas por la zona a la que se estaban acercando. Eso le hizo maldecir en voz baja, deteniéndose junto a una gran puerta de madera maciza en la que se apoyó para poder respirar mejor, ya que estaba acelerado. Happy, que le había seguido de cerca todo el rato, bajó al suelo y apoyó una de sus patitas sobre la pierna de su amigo, quien le sonrió con cierta ternura.

—Sólo voy a descansar unos segundos. Ahora nos queda un buen trecho porque ese idiota la ha hecho caminar en círculos.

—¿Y no puedes seguir el rastro más reciente?

—Todo es el más reciente, Happy —dio un pequeño puñetazo—. Maldita sea…

De pronto la puerta se abrió hacia el interior, haciendo que Natsu perdiese el equilibrio. Un grupo de manos le cogieron de la ropa y tiraron de él al otro lado. Happy consiguió entrar de un salto antes de que volviesen a cerrar, encontrándose con una enorme habitación, muy femenina, y ocho chicas rubias.

—¡Cuantas Lucys! —gritó el exceed, sorprendido.

Natsu tenía la misma cara de desconcierto y miró a Happy sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir. Todas las chicas eran muy parecidas entre ellas, pero aunque el aroma de su amiga estaba presente, indicándole que había pasado por aquella habitación, era leve, fugaz. No se encontraba allí en ese momento.

—¿Dónde está Lucy? —preguntó directamente. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

—¿Quién eres?

—Natsu. Estoy buscando a una chica que se llama Lucy. Ha pasado por esta habitación. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—¡Ah, es verdad! —una de ellas chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Ella dijo que había salido con Edgar a buscar a un tal Natsu cuando la trajo aquí! ¡Debes de ser este chico!

_"¿Lucy salió a buscarme?"_ Algo blandito se deshizo dentro de él, pero no le prestó demasiada atención, porque en aquel momento se armó un gran revuelto dentro de la habitación. Todas parecían tremendamente emocionadas ante tal hecho, y se lanzaron sobre él, haciéndole un sinfín de preguntas, mirándole con verdadera esperanza pintada en los ojos.

—¿¡También eres un mago!?

—¿¡Puedes sacarnos de aquí!?

—¿¡Cómo has encontrado este sitio!?

—¡Debe ser el poder del amor!

—¡Un momento, un momento, de una en una, de una en una! —se sentía apabullado por la avalancha de comentarios que el estaban lloviendo. A su lado, Happy llamó su atención.

—Natsu, creo que deben de ser las chicas secuestradas.

Entonces se percataron de la presencia del exceed. Siete de las ocho chicas se lanzaron sobre él, enternecidas, dándole abrazos y besos. Sólo una, la que le había reconocido, permaneció junto a Natsu, explicándole la situación.

—Edgar tiene la costumbre de llevarse a todas las chicas que trae nuevas a su habitación. Una de nosotras, Sally, ha aprovechado para ir a buscar las llaves de Lucy mientras está ocupado con ella.

—Espera, ¿cómo que ocupado?

—Sí, bueno… —giró el rostro, algo sonrojada, y se pasó la mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo, muy avergonzada—. Es muy… persuasivo… con las mujeres.

—¿Qué… clase de ocupado?

—Pues… ya sabes… —al ver que no era capaz de comprenderlo, se aproximó a él y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que Natsu se separase de ella, alterado.

—¿¡Qué!?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente, y otra chica rubia con cara de satisfacción se adentró en el cuarto, mostrando muy orgullosa el estuche de las llaves de Lucy. La mueca se le borró del rostro al ver a Natsu, quien parecía tener ganas de estallar en ese momento. Sin hacerle el menor caso a ella o a lo que traía consigo, atravesó la puerta hecho una furia, prácticamente expeliendo fuego por todos los poros de su cuerpo, y explotó, golpeando una de las paredes con el puño, destrozándola completamente, provocando tanto estruendo que fue imposible no escucharlo en cualquier parte del lugar.

—¡Dorian! ¡Sal, capullo! ¡Sal!

Happy se soltó del agarre de las chicas e intentó acercarse a él para calmarle sin demasiado éxito. El aire estaba caliente y prácticamente irrespirable. Quemaba simplemente estando cerca de la zona en la que se encontraba Natsu, quien empezó a correr en la dirección en la que el aroma de Lucy cada vez se hacía más y más leve. Hubo un momento en el que incluso le había parecido escuchar su voz en la lejanía, lo que hizo apretar el paso. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que iba a reventar a ese desgraciado como se hubiese atrevido a poner un solo dedo encima de la chica con… esas intenciones. Notaba los latidos del corazón golpeándole en las sienes con tanta fuerza que parecía que iban a reventar, y si no descargaba esa ira pronto terminaría consumiéndole por dentro. La culpa era suya por haberla dejado sola con ese desgraciado. Si hubiese aguantado unos minutos más. O si la hubiese alejado de él a la fuerza, aun a riesgo de sufrir el enfado de su amiga...

_"Lucy… Lucy… Lucy, maldita sea, ¿dónde estás?"_

De pronto, algo se interpuso en su camino. Una figura alta y delgada, que llevaba las manos escondidas en los bolsillos, surgió de la nada. No tardó absolutamente nada en reconocer su olor ni en volver a explotar con toda la furia que llevaba dentro.

—¡Dorian! —se lanzó contra él de frente, como un jabalí. Él le esquivó con agilidad y le propinó un puñetazo en la espalda que le hizo retroceder varios corredores a través de los muros.

Se rió mientras avanzaba a saltos atravesando los agujeros que había dejado el cuerpo de Natsu en la piedra, encontrándolo bajo los escombros de aquella contra la que se había golpeado, algo magullado y desorientado. No dudó en aprovecharse de ello para golpearle un par de veces más, con pie y puño, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar y detener sus ataques, con los brazos impregnados de su fuego.

—Oh, interesante. Lo cierto es que si te hubiese derrotado con sólo eso me habrías decepcionado bastante, porque pareces fuerte —Natsu gruñó. El cuerpo le ardía.

—¿Dónde está Lucy?

—No tengo intención de decírtelo, me temo.

—¿Dónde—está—Lucy? —repitió con voz peligrosa. Dorian sonrió.

—Por mucho que insistas no voy a decírtelo, muchacho. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que ella quiere que te la lleves? —aquella frase le hizo dudar un poco, lo suficiente como para que Dorian se aprovechase y le propinase de nuevo una patada en el estómago—. ¿Cómo sabes que no está mejor aquí conmigo que dando tumbos sin sentido acompañada de ti, eh?

Volvió a intentar pegarle, esta vez con el puño derecho, pero Natsu lo detuvo hábilmente con su propio brazo y le miró. Sus ojos ardían. Durante un segundo, Dorian sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal de arriba hacia abajo, que desapareció en el momento en que empezó a sentir como un dolor punzante y agudo le recorría la articulación completamente. El dragon slayer estaba haciendo presión con su propia fuerza, dispuesto a destrozárselo.

—Lucy es una maga de Fairy Tail. Ella jamás —enfatizó especialmente la última palabra— dejaría el gremio sin avisarnos antes. ¡Jamás! ¡Así que deja de decir estupideces y cuéntame de una maldita vez dónde está! —utilizó la ventaja de su posición para golpear con él en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se resquebrajase y desapareciese bajo sus pies, provocando que ambos desapareciesen cayendo hacia lo que parecía una planta inferior.

* * *

No fue hasta que sintió que la mejilla le ardía de dolor cuando pudo reaccionar del todo. Parpadeó varias veces, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de Sally, que le sostenía la otra mano con fuerza. Giró el rostro en ambas direcciones, buscando a Dorian sin dar con él en ningún rincón de la habitación. Tenía la cabeza embotada y le costaba pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera escuchaba bien a la chica, que le estaba diciendo algo claramente. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, intentando recordar qué había pasado exactamente. El mago la había llevado allí, ella había retrocedido contra la mesa, él había comenzado a tocarla y entonces… Natsu.

_"¡Natsu está aquí!"_

—¡Natsu! —recordaba haber gritado su nombre antes de perder de nuevo el sentido. Intentó levantarse del suelo pero no pudo. No recordaba haber caído, pero estaba sentada en él, como si el cuerpo le pesase muchísimo.

—No hagas barbaridades, Lucy. Estás bajo los efectos de la poción mágica de Dorian. Te adormece los sentidos lo suficiente como para que no puedas reaccionar bien. Es una suerte que te haya encontrado ahora —se fijó entonces en que la puerta estaba abierta—. Menos mal que no ha llegado a hacerte nada raro.

Se estremeció. Era cierto. Había estado a punto de… de… Sólo pensarlo le hacía sentirse tremendamente enferma. Afortunadamente ni siquiera había habido un beso. Natsu había aparecido oportunamente de la nada, tal y como ella había predicho. No podía sentirse más satisfecha. Ahora ese desgraciado iba a saber lo que era bueno. Sally le ayudó a ponerse de pie lentamente, y casi acaban de nuevo sobre la alfombra debido al increíble temblor, precedido por un ruido ensordecedor, que sacudió el lugar segundos después. Lucy esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada e intentó caminar sola, pero sus piernas le traicionaron. Sally corrió a ayudarla, pasando el brazo derecho de la chica por detrás de sus hombros.

—Aún estarás un rato más así. Vamos, te sacaré de este lugar.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Ya he estado antes aquí. Por mucho que Dorian ha intentado hacerme perder el sentido de la orientación cada vez que hemos venido, no ha podido —sonrió, orgullosa. Lucy se estremeció. ¿Se habría aprovechado de todas las chicas que tenía allí encerradas?—. Lo tengo magníficamente bien, al igual que la memoria. Anda, vamos. Tu amigo ya debe de estar dándole para el pelo a ese desgraciado. Vamos a salir de aquí.

—¡No! No podemos dejar solo a Natsu.

Los ruidos de la pelea llegaban por todas partes gracias al eco de los pasillos.

—Cielo, por lo que está retumbando este sitio, creo que se las puede apañar solo perfectamente. Por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo —sacó del bolsillo de su falda el estuche de Lucy, que la chica estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho cuando las hubo recibido—. Menos mal, temía haberme equivocado.

—No tiene mucha pérdida —le indicó con la cabeza que mirase su mano. El cuero del protector de sus llaves tenía exactamente la misma marca.

—¡Pues no había caído! Aunque a decir verdad no me ha costado mucho encontrarlas. Dorian tiene muchas cosas de la gente a la que ha robado guardadas en su almacén personal. Todos objetos de magos. Desde luego no había nada parecido a unas llaves hasta que me topé con eso.

—Menos mal… Oye, ¿y cómo es que…? ¿Cómo…? —Sally le miró, esperando a que consiguiese arrancar—. ¿Os ha hecho… cosas a todas? —al verla enrojecer se temió lo peor.

—A ver, con las últimas no ha llegado a hacer nada, realmente. A Naru, Kelly, Leona y a mí, quiero decir. Simplemente nos traía aquí, nos hacía oler esa cosa sin que nos diésemos cuenta y sólo… bueno… —su rubor aumentó—. Nunca llegamos hasta… el final. Supongo que porque somos más jóvenes. Ninguna tenemos los dieciocho aún, y aunque es un cerdo, al menos respeta eso. Lulla, Tsubame, Marie, Danielle y Susan ya tienen diecinueve, de modo que ellas…

—¡Pero eso es horrible!

—Bueno, realmente no es un abuso. Es como… —bufó— la forma en la que las trajo aquí es diferente. A ellas estuvo viéndoles durante varios días hasta que al final cedieron para salir con él. Ninguna pensó que se trataba de ese cerdo acosador porque no coincidía con las descripciones ni nada por el estilo, y no habíamos hablado antes las unas con las otras hasta que llegamos aquí. Después de la cita provocaba que se desmayasen, haciéndoles creer a todas que había sido accidental cuando despertaban en el cuarto del que te he sacado. Decía que les había traído a su casa por preocupación, y tras pasar un rato hablando y demás… Pues llegaban a eso. Después se mostraba como tal, las encerraba en diferentes habitaciones y las retenía allí. Con nosotras cuatro la cosa fue completamente diferente. Ninguna le dijimos que sí por temor a que nos sucediese lo mismo que a las chicas desaparecidas, hasta que, al final, supongo que por sentirse herido en su orgullo, nos secuestró desde el principio, sin ocultar su hostilidad.

—Maldito cerdo. Ojalá Natsu me deje algo para poder patearle en su perfecta cara. Asqueroso… ¡Un momento! ¡Entonces… pensabais dejarle hacer conmigo…!

—No pensábamos que fuese a llegar lejos contigo… Lo único que hace es toquetear y…

—¡Pues no fue eso lo que me dijo! ¡Y además da igual, sigue siendo una guarrada! ¡No quiero entregarle mi virtud a un tipo así! ¡Yo…!

_"Natsu…"_

El pensar en él precisamente en ese momento le hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas. Agachó la cabeza. ¡Estúpido Dorian! Desde que se había encontrado con él y le había dicho esas cosas raras no hacía más que darle vueltas a lo mismo. Sólo podía pensar en que quería encontrarse con Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. ¡No podía dejarle allí cuando había ido a buscarla expresamente! En su rostro se dibujó una mueca de determinación absoluta. Detuvo el paso para llamar la atención de Sally, quien la miró, curiosa.

—Llévame hacia donde están luchando.

—¿¡Estás loca!?

—¡Si no lo haces seguiré yo misma su estela! ¡Pero no pienso dejarle aquí solo, por mucho que él pueda hacerse cargo de la situación! ¡Ha venido a buscarme!

La muchacha la observó durante unos segundos, algo perpleja, pero no por ello dejó de sonreír. Lucy le mantuvo la mirada, impaciente, hasta que empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

—Ven, por aquí iremos más rápido.

* * *

En el sub-subsuelo, Dorian no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

De pequeño nunca había sido alguien especialmente fuerte, ni especialmente nada. Diminuto, flacucho y con unas gafas enormes, todo el mundo se había reído de él desde su más tierna infancia, dándole palizas y dejándole en ridículo delante de todas las chicas que le habían gustado. Por eso, cuando creció lo suficiente, decidió que las cosas no iban a volver a ser así nunca más. Comenzó a entrenar duramente, consiguiendo que su cuerpo se ensanchase y sus músculos creciesen, se versó en la magia, llegando a ser realmente poderoso, pero por su aspecto físico nunca pudo hacer nada. Jamás fue alguien atractivo.

Había comenzado a moverse por el mundo tras dejar K.O. a todo aquel que alguna vez se había burlado de él, y así llevaba años, hasta su decisión de asentarse en aquel pueblo en expansión. Su incapacidad para conseguir chicas era tan nula, que al final se había dedicado a acosarlas. Hasta que un día, en una de sus investigaciones, dio justo con lo que necesitaba. Con la clave para obtener todo lo que siempre había deseado del otro género y más.

Y justo cuando lo estaba logrando. Justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguir a la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, que encima era una maga… aparecía ese cretino compañero suyo para estropearlo todo. No entendía cómo demonios había conseguido dar con ellos estando bajo tierra, pero tampoco podía pararse a pensar en eso mientras le costaba esquivar los furiosos golpes que le estaba dedicando. Era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que alguien le estaba presentando una verdadera batalla y aquello le desconcertaba. Le había estimado fuerte pero lo que estaba presenciando era incluso aterrador.

_"Todo por haber hecho ese estúpido comentario."_

Cuando cayeron al suelo desde la planta superior aún había tenido algún tipo de oportunidad de ganarle terreno. Natsu era muy poderoso, pero gastaba demasiada energía en sus ataques, aunque de vez en cuando sus golpes eran tremendamente precisos, como si los hubiese estado preparando con antelación, esperando el momento oportuno. Por eso había terminado abriendo la boca, para conseguir desconcentrarle lo suficiente como para que abandonase su estrategia y ser capaz de noquearle.

Y para qué.

—¿Sabes lo que estábamos haciendo tu amiga y yo cuando hemos llegado, chaval?

Aquella frase le había hecho perder el equilibrio, además de la potencia con la que pensaba atestarle ese puñetazo. Tardó en recuperarlo, pero lo consiguió gracias a unos pocos saltitos. Se giró hacia él, furibundo.

—Como le hayas tocado un solo pelo a Lucy… Como te hayas propasado te aseguro que…

—Si supieses lo dulces que son sus labios, lo suave que es su piel… —podía ver perfectamente cómo cada palabra iba haciéndole enfurecer muchísimo más. Estaba teniendo éxito—. Aunque creo que murmuró tu nombre un par de veces. Lo cierto es que estaba tan asustada; como era la primera vez que…

No pudo seguir hablando, el puño de Natsu había impactado directamente contra su rostro, haciéndole volar por toda el salón, rompiendo muebles y adornos. Antes siquiera de poder ponerse de pie, ahí estaba otra vez, golpeándole con toda su furia. Y así estaba, desde hacía por lo menos diez minutos. Empezaba a cansarse. Se arrepentía enormemente de haber dicho todo aquello, puesto que en lugar de empeorar sus habilidades, parecía que la furia le alimentaba y permitía luchar mucho mejor.

_"Magia que reacciona ante los sentimientos… ¿Qué demonios es este tipo?"_

Casi no le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de que le propinase el siguiente golpe. Estaba acorralado. No sabía qué hacer. Si no le detenía iba a matarle, cada vez lo tenía más y más claro. Era muchísimo más fuerte. Y ahora de nada le servía decirle que se lo había inventado para enfurecerle, porque probablemente ni siquiera le escucharía.

_"Voy a morir… Voy a morir… Voy a…"_

—¡Natsu! —ambos alzaron el rostro a la vez al reconocer la voz de la persona que le había llamado. El rostro del muchacho se tranquilizó por completo, llegando incluso a sonreír.

—¡Lucy!

La chica le devolvió la mueca, mirando cómo demonios podía bajar hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Sin embargo su rostro se contrajo al ver cómo Dorian avanzaba hacia él, puño en alza, dispuesto a golpearle por detrás.

—¡Natsu, detrás de ti!

El dragon slayer se giró pero no a tiempo, recibiendo todo el impacto de lleno en la cara, amén de otros tantos, si bien afortunadamente pudo parar la mayoría de ellos. No tuvo tanta suerte con el último. Aquello hizo que Lucy se estresase todavía más. Golpeó el suelo varias veces, sintiéndose impotente. Sabía perfectamente que no debía haberle gritado para distraerle, pero no había podido, simplemente, evitarlo. De pronto notó cómo se alzaba varios palmos de la superficie, y al darse la vuelta vio a Happy sujetándola. La chica alzó el pulgar mientras le indicaba, mediante señas, lo que tenía que hacer. Dorian se había quedado de pie mientras Natsu se levantaba, dispuesto a cargar de nuevo contra él, pero no le dio tiempo en absoluto. El gato la dejó caer sobre él con todo su peso, haciendo que cayese de bruces contra el suelo. El muchacho permaneció perplejo ante la actuación, mientras ella cogía al pervertido del cuello de la camiseta y lo zarandeaba con tantísima fuerza que parecía que le iba a desencajar la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, la cual se chocaba contra la piedra.

—¡Maldito asqueroso, salido, guarro!

—Lucy…

—¿¡Quién te crees que eres para aprovecharte de las chicas!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Eh!?

—Lucy…

—¿¡Qué!?

Natsu retrocedió un poco. En ese momento daba casi tanto miedo como Erza.

—C-creo que le has dejado inconsciente…

La chica bajó la mirada, encontrándose con que su víctima estaba completamente fuera de combate. Happy fue flotando hacia donde estaba Natsu.

—Lucy es todo un monstruo.

—¡Cierra la boca, gato idiota!

—¡Pero es cierto! ¡Le has vencido tú sola cuando a mí me estaba costando!

Lucy se levantó de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia los dos con los puños apretados y las mejillas hinchadas. Sin embargo no duró demasiado así. Terminó lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo, demasiado contenta por poder verle de nuevo. Había ido a buscarla. Le había salvado. Se aferró a él con muchísima fuerza, haciendo lo imposible por no llorar. Sobre todo cuando notó que él le correspondía el abrazo y la apretaba un poco contra su cuerpo. Natsu siempre era cálido, como la caricia del sol cuando se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Podría haberse quedado dormida en esa posición perfectamente.

—Muchas gracias, Natsu. Sin ti yo, yo... Lo siento. No debía haberme quedado con este tipo.

—T-tranquila. No es nada. Yo… nosotros no debimos haberte dejado sola con él.

—¡Pues claro que no! —le sacó la lengua mientras le decía eso. Natsu suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Lucy! —se escucharon voces en la parte superior. Al alzar la cabeza se encontraron con las chicas secuestradas. Entre ellas destacaba Sally, quien de pronto señaló tras ellos—. ¡Cuidado!

Aquella vez Natsu fue bastante más rápido que la anterior. Separó a Lucy de su cuerpo a tiempo y golpeó justo en el centro del pecho de Dorian, que se había levantado a toda velocidad del suelo. Algo hizo 'crack', y mientras el cuerpo del mago, definitivamente inconsciente, caía, su figura fue cambiando. Quien acabó en el suelo era un tipo muchísimo más grande, ancho, corpulento, calvo, con una nariz enorme y unicejo. Muchas de las chicas que les habían observado – entre ellas la propia Lucy – se horrorizaron al ver su verdadera apariencia, lamentándose unas con otras de lo sucedido. Happy y Natsu se miraron entre ellos sin comprender nada. El dragon slayer se limitó a cogerle en peso, tomar impulso y lanzarle al piso superior antes de subir con ayuda del exceed antes que Lucy.

—¡Nos has salvado! —todas y cada una de ellas se lanzaron sobre el pobre Natsu, que cayó al suelo por el peso de las chicas, que comenzaron a darle besos por todas partes en la cara.

Lucy frunció la nariz, no demasiado satisfecha con eso. Pero al ver el rostro rojo y apurado de Natsu, incapaz de moverse o reaccionar ante aquello, no pudo evitar reír suavemente. El gran Salamander no podía lidiar con unas cuantas admiradoras. Junto a ella, Happy flotaba observando la escena.

—Te gurssssssssssssta.

—¡Cierra la boca! —gritó, con las mejillas como un tomate, nerviosa y acelerada. ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo parecía empeñado en eso!? Bufó y se agachó para coger a su compañero del brazo, ayudándole a quitarse a todas las chicas de encima para poder levantarse—. Coge a ese tipo y marchémonos de aquí cuanto antes, anda. No quiero volver a ver su careto nunca más.

Natsu sonrió abiertamente y acató sus órdenes, abriendo la comitiva hacia el exterior. Al final, afortunadamente, todo había terminado saliendo bien.


	3. De cómo en una fiesta surgen cosas

**_Disclaimer: _**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y, como todos sabéis, esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**H**abían pasado ya un par de días desde que los dos magos de Fairy Tail aparecieran de la nada con todas las chicas secuestradas, y aún no les habían dejado marcharse porque insistían en celebrar lo sucedido en el momento en que la guardia real se llevase a ese cretino acosador de chicas adolescentes. El alcalde, que había resultado ser el hombre con el que habían hablado Natsu y Happy en la fuente, les había cedido su casa para permanecer allí hasta el momento como muestra de gratitud por el trabajo bien hecho, cosa que ambos habían agradecido enormemente. ¡No sólo recibían el dinero correspondiente por llevar a cabo la misión y celebraban una fiesta en su honor, sino que encima se libraban de pagar lo que les costase el pequeño hotel en el que habían hecho reserva! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la resolución de una de sus aventuras tenía un final realmente dichoso.

Debido quizás más a las circunstancias que a otra cosa, aunque las dos estaban muy seguras de que todo habría avanzado igual aún sin haber estado viviendo juntas, Lucy había trabado una bonita amistad con Sally, con quien había descubierto varias similitudes. La chica incluso reconoció que había oído hablar de ellos antes de su desaparición siete años atrás, y que les había admirado profundamente, llegando a sopesar la idea de entrar en algún gremio de magos para tener experiencias tan locas y divertidas como las de los integrantes de Fairy Tail.

—Al final nunca lo hice porque mi padre me necesitaba —aclaró el día en que se lo había confesado—, mi madre murió hace unos años y eso le devastó. No podía irme y dejarle completamente solo.

La joven maga había perdido la mirada en el suelo mientras le explicaba, con la voz algo queda, cómo ella sí se había marchado de casa, lo que había hecho Jude para traerla de vuelta, sus peleas, vicisitudes, y por último, su muerte, arrancándole un par de lágrimas silenciosas a Sally. Ella, sin embargo, no había derramado ni una sola. A pesar de que aún le dolía hablar del tema, se había sorprendido a sí misma siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar hacerlo sin llorar. Se sintió un poco orgullosa de su propia fortaleza mientras pasaba la mano por la espalda de su nueva amiga, que intentaba no ser muy escandalosa mientras se calmaba. La similitud de sus historias, sin duda, le había llegado al alma.

Por su parte, Natsu, muy a su pesar, se pasó los dos días encerrado en la mansión del alcalde, puesto que la gente le acosaba al salir a la calle, sobre todo padres de hijas secuestradas —y ellas mismas— para colmarle de regalos, alabanzas, e incluso algún que otro beso furtivo. Su única diversión era juguetear con el colgante que había permitido que Dorian cambiase de aspecto. A pesar de que lo había destrozado al final de la pelea con el último golpe, su manía coleccionista le había hecho quedárselo para tenerlo como recuerdo de su primera misión después de aquel extraño hiatus que habían sufrido de forma involuntaria. Sin embargo, Lucy había conseguido hacer que funcionase, cosa de la que se había arrepentido enormemente, porque ahora el aburridísimo dragon slayer se dedicaba a pulular por la casa cambiando de apariencia y asustándolas a las dos cada dos por tres, seguido de un divertidísimo Happy, que le ayudaba siempre que podía.

Al final del segundo día, cuando Dorian ya no era más que un mal recuerdo que se estaba marchando en dirección hacia la capital del imperio, Lucy consiguió dar con él, dejarle K.O. y requisarle el objeto para que no siguiese molestando.

—¡En lugar de estar haciendo el idiota vete a ver si puedes ayudar a alguien! —le ordenó, ya que los preparativos para la fiesta habían comenzado esa misma tarde.

Apesadumbrado, Natsu había abandonado el recinto para dirigirse a la plaza central, donde todos los comercios habían quitado sus puestecitos para poder permitir la colocación de las mesas en las que irían las enormes fuentes de comida, el escenario donde iban a tocar música y las pequeñas cocinas improvisadas al aire libre. Cientos de lámparas de papel de todas las tonalidades que había visto adornaban todo el lugar, lanzando haces de color gracias a la luz que guardaban en el interior, puesto que la luz del sol había desaparecido ya. Los árboles cercanos también estaban cubiertos de hilos llenos de bombillas amarillas que le daban un aspecto de lo más festivo. Se sintió bastante más animado al ver semejante espectáculo, al igual que Happy.

—¡Oye, chico! —dijo una señora rolliza con el pelo negro, recogido en un apretado moño, y una sonrisa que era casi tan grande como su cara redonda—. Pareces un muchacho en buena forma. Ven, ayúdame —lo cogió del brazo y tironeó de él con tanta fuerza que pareció que iba a arrancárselo.

Al parecer tenía que trasladar unos barriles de vino y cerveza desde su almacén hacia el sitio de la fiesta; su hijo se encontraba entretenido en otros _affaires_, ella no tenía fuerza y su hija no pasaba de los diez años, quedando completamente descartada. Así que accedió a ayudarles. De esa guisa se lo encontró Lucy cuando bajó al centro del pueblo, que estaba cada vez más animado. Los cocineros habían comenzado a asar unos lechones; en las mesas había comida de todas las clases que habría soñado con ver, amén de grandes fuentes de pescado para Happy. Una pequeña orquesta, compuesta por músicos aficionados del pueblo, se situaba en su escenario, afinando los instrumentos antes de empezar a tocar. La gente iba y venía, la reconocía, la saludaba, le agradecía enormemente lo que había hecho antes de marcharse, dejando paso a otros muchos. Algunos chicos intentaban invitarla a bailar o a salir, pero ella declinaba la oferta todo lo elegantemente que podía y continuaba andando al lado de Sally, quien le iba susurrando los diferentes cotilleos de las personas que se acercaban a hablar con ambas.

Cuando llegaron al centro, el alcalde de la ciudad las abrazó a ambas y buscó con la mirada a Natsu, que acababa de dejar en el suelo el último tonel. Le hizo un par de señas para llamar su atención mientras Lucy le llamaba a viva voz, sabiendo que eso le atraería más que unos gestos de mano. El joven mago se despidió de la señora, que parecía sorprendida por no haberle reconocido, mientras corría para acercarse hacia donde le estaban reclamando. Una vez estuvo, el adulto le dio un par de palmadas afectuosas en la espalda y se dirigió a todo el mundo, que esperaba, expectante.

—Buenas noches, mis queridos vecinos. En el ocaso de este día nos hemos reunido para honrar a estos maravillosos muchachos, quienes, valientemente, le han plantado cara al monstruo de Dorian para traernos a nuestras hijas —miró de reojo a la suya, que le sonrió con gran cariño— y apartarlas del peligro —se giró entonces hacia los miembros de Fairy Tail y puso en cada uno de ellos una mano sobre uno de sus hombros—. Natsu, Lucy, por eso os estamos tremendamente agradecidos, y nunca jamás podremos pagaros por lo que habéis hecho. Así que, como muestra de nuestra gratitud eterna, os dedicamos esta pequeña y humilde fiesta. ¡Sentíos libres de campar a las anchas por la que es, ahora, vuestra segunda casa! —volvió a dirigirse a todos los habitantes del lugar y alzó una mano—. ¡Por Natsu y Lucy! ¡Por Fairy Tail!

Todo el mundo coreó las alabanzas, haciendo que Lucy se sonrojase y que Natsu sonriese, satisfecho, contagiado de la felicidad que inundaba el ambiente. Tras eso, la música empezó a sonar por todas partes, y mientras parte de la gente empezó a beber y comer como si fuese el último día en la tierra, el resto se acercaba a ellos, curiosos, deseosos de que les contasen hazañas de su gremio.

Primero comenzaron con la más reciente, explicándole cómo habían derrotado al mago que les tenía atemorizados. La muchacha incluso sacó el colgante que le había permitido cambiar de forma a su antojo para que Natsu, quien pareció muy contento con el hecho, pudiese mostrarle cómo lo había hecho, arrancando más de un _'ohh'_ lleno de admiración. Continuaron con otras muchas: cómo se habían conocido, las trifulcas con Erigol, la misión de recuperar el libro de las manos de Everlue, incluso lo sucedido en isla Garuna. La gente parecía fascinada por sus hazañas, se reían, contenían la respiración; incluso más de una derramó una lágrima.

Estuvieron rodeados de personas atentas a lo que podían decirle hasta que apareció Sally para despedir a todo el mundo, alegando que los héroes necesitaban comer algo. Natsu no necesitó que le recordasen dos veces que tenía a su disposición cuanto alimento pudiese desear; salió disparado como una bala, haciendo reír a la autóctona del lugar. Lucy simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente mientras se dirigía, junto a su nueva amiga, a una de las mesas para poder coger algo antes de que su compañero de equipo arrasase con todo. Mientras seleccionaban qué echar en sus platos, hablaron de cosas bastante triviales, como siempre, hasta que Sally se atrevió a lanzar al aire la cuestión a la que llevaba dándole vueltas desde hacía dos días.

—Y dime, Lucy —hizo una breve pausa.

—¿Sí? —se distrajo de mordisquear un trozo de pan para mirar a su interlocutora.

—Exactamente, ¿qué relación tienes con Natsu? —la miró, parpadeando curiosa, ansiosa por saber su respuesta.

Habría dejado caer todo al suelo, pero una pequeña vocecita dentro de su cabeza le dijo que no podía soltarlo porque no era suyo, provocando que alguien tuviese que pagar por su imprudencia. Pero no hubo nada que impidiese que se sonrojase completamente, comenzase a tartamudear y demás gestos que hicieron que Sally se echase a reír levemente. Mientras Lucy intentaba encontrar palabras, que parecían haberse perdido más debajo de su garganta, alzó la mirada, captando al joven en la distancia, engullendo comida junto con Happy. Lucy había contestado tal y cómo había esperado que hiciese. ¡Era tan ingenua para ser de su misma edad! Si bien no habían hablado de chicos, estaba completamente segura de que jamás había tenido si quiera un novio.

—N-n-n-no tenemos ninguna relación en particular. Qu-qu-quiero decir, somos amigos y esas cosas. Pero… nada más.

—¿Seguro que no? Porque a mí me parece un chico del que es bastante fácil… ya sabes… enamorarse.

—¿¡En serio!? —alzó demasiado la voz y varias personas a su alrededor la miraron durante unos segundos para apartar la vista luego. Aquello hizo que bajase el tono—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, no le conozco tanto como tú, desde luego, pero se ve que es una buena persona, algo bobo e infantil, pero de gran corazón. Apasionado. Enérgico. Fuerte. Protector. No sé. Si yo fuese su amiga sería difícil que no terminase sintiendo 'algo más' por él. Te envidio, en cierta manera.

Lucy revolvió unos trozos de carne en su plato con el tenedor para intentar disimular los nervios que estaba sintiendo, los cuales le incomodaban tremendamente, precisamente porque _estaban_ ahí. No tenía por qué ponerse nerviosa al hablar de su relación con Natsu, porque no había nada de lo que hablar, realmente. Sólo eran amigos. Buenos amigos. Nada más. No sabía por qué de pronto el mundo no parecía dejar de insistir en que eran algo más. Además, no era como si ella siquiera le hubiese mirado alguna vez de otra forma. Como le había sucedido con Dorian. Natsu era… ¡era Natsu! El idiota, luchador y entregado de Natsu. Tan fuerte. Tan brillante. Tan…

_"Todo… Oh…"_

Algo dentro de su cabeza hizo 'clic' de una forma que no le gustó. El corazón se le encogió dentro del pecho, las mejillas le ardieron con tanta fuerza que pensó que todo el calor de su cuerpo se había desplazado hacia ellas y hacia el órgano que estaba bombeando su sangre a toda velocidad. Natsu era muchas cosas en su vida, tantas que nunca se había parado a contarlas. Nunca se había percatado de que pudiese serlas. De algún modo siempre habían estado ahí, pero jamás se había planteado el modo en que aparecieron ni en el que, poco a poco, habían ido cambiando. Ni lo que eran ahora. Ni lo que Natsu suponía para ella ahora.

—¿Lucy? —la voz de Sally la trajo de vuelta al mundo. La estaba mirando, preocupada—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sólo… pensaba.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y le pasó la mano por la espalda, en un intento por consolarla. La expresión en el rostro de su nueva amiga se lo había dicho todo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que lo que ella acababa de decir no era tan disparatado como le había parecido en un principio; debía de estarle costando asimilarlo. Ambas miraron hacia donde se encontraba el dragon slayer, peleándose con unos chicos porque habían intentado quitarle parte de su comida. Sally soltó una risilla divertida y Lucy suspiró, llevándose la mano a la frente. No le hizo falta que lo dijese para saber lo que acababa de pensar.

—De ninguna manera, Sally.

Tras aquello ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

—Digas lo que digas, yo pienso que sí —le sacó la lengua—. Pero entiendo que no quieras reconocerlo. Entiendo que de miedo.

También resultaba evidente que era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en esos momentos. Posó la frente sobre el hombro de la joven, algo apesadumbrada por la cantidad de sentimientos e ideas que le surcaban la mente. Quizás lo mejor por el momento era dejarlo de lado. Enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser hasta el momento en que viese alguna señal por su parte. Además, ni si quiera estaba segura. Probablemente sólo estuviese confundida debido a los eventos que acababan de suceder, que ni siquiera fuesen reales, provocados por las cosas con las que no dejaban de bombardearle últimamente. Como aquella vez en la que Mirajane le había hecho creer que a Natsu le gustaba ella.

_"¿En qué universo es eso posible?"_

El idiota de su amigo sólo pensaba en luchar y comer. Tenía un gran sentido de la amistad y sabía que daría su vida por cualquiera del gremio, ella incluida. En él no parecía haber cabida para el amor, de modo que no tenía intención de perturbarle con ese tipo de pensamientos. Ser su amiga era lo mejor que le había pasado en muchísimo tiempo, porque sólo le había traído cosas buenas y felices.

Sonrió levemente y se levantó para continuar caminando y hablando con Sally, quien le devolvió la mueca. No sabía por qué, pero Lucy era un libro abierto para ella. Podía ver perfectamente cada idea que se le pasaba por la mente. Le pasó la mano por el pelo para despeinarla y comenzar a reírse con ella, buscando cambiar de tema de conversación.

El resto de la noche se sucedió sin problemas, al menos, que no estuviesen relacionados directamente con un montón de gente que sólo quería beber, bailar, reír y pasárselo bien. A Lucy le recordaba horriblemente a la gente del gremio, de modo que se sintió muy a gusto constantemente, acompañada de personas encantadoras. Sally y ella fueron pasando por prácticamente todos los grupos que se habían formado a lo largo de toda la plaza, siempre a una distancia prudencial de donde se encontraba Natsu. No le apetecía pensar nada más en lo que le había dicho porque era mucho más fácil así. Sin embargo, tampoco era una inconsciente. No podía pasársela todo el tiempo lejos de él, porque ni era justo, ni normal, ni él se lo merecía.

Así que, cuando el grupito que le había hecho compañía durante los días de cautiverio se llevaron a Sally, Lucy se armó de todo el valor que había ido acumulando a lo largo de toda la fiesta y se aproximó a su amigo, quien estaba sentado contra un árbol intentando digerir toda la comida que había estado engullendo. Happy dormía sobre su cabeza, agotado también. Debían de faltar pocas horas para el amanecer, pero por curioso que podía parecer, no se sentía nada cansada. Quizás era por el hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se colocó a su lado al llegar, suspirando, rodando los ojos al ver lo hinchada que tenía la tripa.

—Mira que eres bruto, Natsu. No deberías comer tanto. Algún día te sentará algo mal.

—Es que todo tenía muy buena pinta, y daba igual cuanto comiese. Siempre había más, y más, y más.

—Eso no quita que tengas que aprender a controlarte —le propinó un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo que le hizo tambalearse, tan blandengue se encontraba en ese momento. Lucy se rió.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos, nada incómodo. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de estar con la gente del gremio, con él; no había cosa que no resultase natural. Con Natsu podía relajarse y ser simplemente Lucy, porque iba a aceptarla tal cual. Le miró de reojo, pasados unos segundos, sorprendiéndose por encontrarle muy serio. Aquello sí que no era habitual. Cuando él giró el rostro para encontrarse con el de ella, sintió que el corazón le daba un pequeño vuelco al que intentó no prestar demasiada atención. Lo cierto era que si se le miraba bien, podía llegar a ser incluso guapo; con el pelo revuelto, los ojos oscuros, intensos, las líneas del rostro madurando.

—Oye.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, nerviosa, esperando que no se hubiese percatado que se le había quedado mirando con cara de idiota. Volvió a extrañarle su comportamiento, porque habría jurado que acababa de sonrojarse. Además, parecía inquieto. Como si tuviese algo que decir y no se atreviese.

_"Ay, Lucy, no pienses estupideces. No es eso. No es eso. No es eso."_

—Ese tipo… —evidentemente no lo era. Sintió algo de alivio y mucho de decepción—. Cuando llegué, me dijo que había interrumpido… algo…

—¿Algo?

—Sí, no… —bufó— no fue muy… Lo cierto es que fue algo gráfico y…

—Natsu, ¿qué intentas decirme? —creía saber a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero temía que le hubiese contado alguna mentira. Como que ella había accedido. Y el que él no encontrase la forma de decírselo acrecentaba esa sensación.

—¿Ese tipo se aprovechó de ti? — le cogió la mano mientras le decía eso, sonrojado, nervioso, mirándole de una forma tan expresiva que su interior se revolvió completamente. ¿Estaba… celoso?

_"No, no, no. No es eso. Está preocupado. Es normal. Si alguien se hubiese aprovechado de una amiga mía yo también lo estaría y no sabría cómo preguntárselo, porque es incómodo y todas esas cosas."_

—N-no. No le dio tiempo —relajó la expresión de su rostro, sonriéndole dulcemente—. Llegaste justo en el momento indicado. ¿Es que te dijo que sí?

Asintió sin soltarla. Se le notaba bastante más tranquilo, pero seguía mirándola de la misma forma, temiendo que, en el fondo, no fuese verdad. Que ese tipejo hubiese obtenido de Lucy cosas que no le pertenecían en absoluto. Cosas que ella debía de entregar sólo a la persona a la que quisiese. Aún sentía algo de rabia al pensar en ello, pero afortunadamente no le había dicho la verdad.

_"Está bien. No le ha hecho nada."_ Natsu sintió un alivio enorme en el corazón que le hizo esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

—Menos mal. Si hubiese sido cierto habría salido corriendo a buscarle para matarle —comentó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. A Lucy le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío mientras intentaba pensar de nuevo que no era nada, que era su amiga y por eso de su reacción tan exagerada.

—No hace falta que asesines a nadie, como puedes ver. Sigo siendo una chica virtuosa.

Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, atrayéndola contra él.

—¡Entonces todo está bien ahora!

—¿Por qué no me lo has preguntado antes? —cuestionó, intentando acomodarse bajo aquel incómodo abrazo.

—Bueno, no sabía… Ya sabes. Es… bueno. ¡Tú ya me entiendes! —Lucy se habría echado a reír en su posición, pero Natsu la estaba asfixiando, de modo que se centró en intentar zafarse de su agarre. Cuando lo consiguió respiró agitadamente y se recolocó la ropa—. ¿¡Es que quieres matarme!?

—Eres una exagerada y una aburrida. ¡No te voy a morder!

Lucy fue a contestarle pero el chico le sacó la lengua. Irritada le tiró de las mejillas con todas sus fuerzas, iniciando una pequeña pelea que terminó cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando él sobre ella. Happy se deslizó con algo de brusquedad hacia las losas también, pero de algún modo se encontraba tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera se percató de ello. Siguió descansando plácidamente. Todo lo contrario que la maga estelar, que de lo único que tenía ganas era de apartar a Natsu de una patada para salir corriendo de allí. No es que nunca hubiese estado cerca de él para ponerse nerviosa por eso ni nada por el estilo. Es que esa postura era… bueno… Lo cierto era que no podía ni pensar con claridad. La estaba mirando otra vez de esa forma que habría hecho que sus piernas temblasen de estar erguida.

—Me alegra que no te hiciese nada, Lucy —dijo con voz seria.

—Yo también, no sabes cuánto —respondió, haciendo reír a su amigo, relajándose ambos—. Gracias por todo, Natsu.

Él le sonrió ampliamente, mueca que ella imitó. Las cosas estaban bien así. Lucy solamente tenía que preocuparse de sonreír y tener dinero suficiente para poder pagar el alquiler de su casa, no de tipos descerebrados que lo único que querían era aprovecharse de ella.

_"Aunque algún día ella querrá…"_

Se separó de ella al pensar eso, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Se dio cuenta de que Lucy iba a decirle algo pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarlo, de modo que giró el rostro, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Happy estaba revoleado en el suelo y corrió, alarmado, para ver si se había hecho daño, dejando a la chica completamente de lado. En su subconsciente, Natsu lo prefería así. No quería pensar ese tipo de cosas. Era más fácil creer que su amiga iba a estar siempre disponible para él, para hacer misiones juntos y tener aventuras divertidas. La idea de que algún día iba a aparecer algún chico que la iba a apartar de su lado no era algo por lo que quisiese preocuparse nunca, si bien, ese resquicio de madurez que empezaba a aflorar dentro de él le decía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a eso. Y lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Por su lado, Lucy lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar pesadamente mientras gateaba en dirección hacia el exceed, asegurándole a un Natsu moqueando y a punto de echarse a llorar que al pequeño gato no le había sucedido absolutamente nada. A lo lejos, Sally les observaba, tremendamente divertida con la situación y esperando, sinceramente, que, de algún modo u otro, se diesen cuenta de lo afortunados que eran por estar el uno al lado del otro.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, pues aquí se acaba la historia :) Lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido un bajón de inspiración tremendamente grande u_u Ha sido un placer compartirla con vosotros y vosotras, mis queridísimos/as lectores/as. Lo lamento mucho si he decepcionado a alguien por no haber dejado las cosas conclusas entre ellos dos, pero esta es una historia que, de algún modo u otro, me gustaría que encajase dentro del cannon original, así que no podía dejarles juntos. Pero al menos he empezado a plantear sentimientos que creo que Mashima algún día nos dará el gusto de sacar a la luz xD

Soy consciente de que he ahondado más en Lucy que en Natsu, pero es porque me parece más sencillo tratar la relación desde ella que desde él. Eso no quiere decir que no haya intentado meter mi cuñita intentando exponer cómo yo creo que siente, percibe y quiere a Lucy. Pero bueno, mientras hayáis disfrutado de ella leyéndola tanto como yo pensándola y escribiéndola, me daré por satisfecha. Espero veros pronto por , tanto yo escribiendo y vosotros leyendo como viceversa.

¡Un gran beso para todos y muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, vuestro tiempo y vuestros reviews!


End file.
